


Loving San

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, Sub Choi San, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, Wall Sex, strenght kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Being a kitten-hybrid, San loves attention. He loves getting praised. And most of all, he loves all of his members.In other words, seven stories about San enjoying time with different members, featuring different kinks.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 327





	1. Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and reread some of my old stories, and was reminded of how much fun i had writing this concept ones before, so here i am, recycling my own old ideas - but with a twist haha. 
> 
> Anyways, I made the decision for this work to be a hybrid AU because I haven't been able to stop thinking about kitten San after seeing one of my mutuals on twitter answering a cc about it omg. 
> 
> And in case anyone is interested, then i will leave the different members hybrids + the kinks for the chapters;
> 
> 1\. Hongjoong - Dog hybrid (border collie) - cockwarming w/mouth  
> 2\. Seonghwa - Cat hybrid - cockwarming w/ ass  
> 3\. Yunho - Dog hybrid (Golden retriever) - Doggy style w/multiple orgasms  
> 4\. Yeosang - Meercat hybrid - Possessiveness w/edgeplay   
> 5\. Mingi - Giraffe hybrid - Rimming w/overstimulation  
> 6\. Wooyoung - Kitten hybrid - sub x sub w/double-ended dildo  
> 7\. Jongho - Bear hybrid - Strength kink w/wall sex 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

San loved being able to be physically near other members in any way he could. Being a kitten-hybrid, it came natural to him to want attention, to want praise. If he could spend an entire day just lying down with someone, getting cuddled, praised and peppered with light touches and kisses, then that would probably count as one of his dream scenarios. That, along with whenever any of the members need him to help them relieve some stress. It occurred pretty frequently that one or more members would call for the oldest of the two kitten-hybrids to help them out, but during their time between comebacks it didn’t happen nearly as often as San would like. Something about the stress and sore muscles that preparing for a comeback brought along, seemingly also awakened more sexual desires in the other members. Like now.

The first of the members San went to that week had been Hongjoong. Hongjoong had asked San to come over to his studio, as he was having a hard time with one of the tracks – it just didn’t sound right to him, and it was driving him insane. San had a light spring in his step, as he headed towards the studio-doors, knowing exactly what was waiting for him inside. Being honest, he needed this just as much as Hongjoong did right now. When he opened the doors, he found Hongjoong inside, sitting by the desk, hands in his hair and looking just about ready to murder someone.

“Hyungie you look stressed,” San said, as he closed the doors behind him, and made his way over towards Hongjoong. As the border collie hybrid pushed the chair a bit back, San took it as his cue to settle down in his lap. The second his butt made contact with Hongjoong’s thighs, he felt their leaders arms snake around his middle, and locking behind him at the small of his back – one of his palms resting comfortably on his left butt-cheek.   
“I’ve been very stressed recently,” Hongjoong started, as he pulled San a bit closer, “Preparing for our comeback is really hard, and is starting to take a toll on me, you know? The dance practices, the new choreographies, the late photo shoots, and not to mention this track that just won’t sound right. It’s very stressful, don’t you think, Kitten?”  
“Do you want me to take a listen to the tracks?” San asked, feigning his most innocent voice and eyes, as he looked directly into Hongjoong’s large and dark eyes. He knew exactly what his hyung wanted, but he also knew that his hyungs, and especially Hongjoong, had a soft spot for his innocent side.   
“Well – I suppose you could take a listen to the track. But I’m not sure if that will help me relax you know. There is, however, something I’m sure could make me relax more. Would you be willing to help be with that, Kitten?” As he spoke, Hongjoong let his other hand wrap around San’s tail, giving it a gentle tuck before brushing over it, just like he knew San loved it.

“Anything for hyung.”

San slid down from Hongjoong’s lap and settled himself in between his open thighs. He made quick work of opening Hongjoong’s pants and pulling out his cock from his underwear.

“Easy Kitten, no need to rush so much. Be patient, Baby.”

San let out a dissatisfied whine, but nevertheless did as his hyung told him. As he brought his mouth closer to Hongjoong soft member, he made sure to look up at his hyung through his eyelashes, once again playing on his innocent kitten-like features. The way Hongjoong was practically drooling with desire made San know just how much he was wanted. San had always loved the way the dog hybrids of the group, Hongjoong and Yunho, had a tendency to drool whenever they wanted something badly.

San started out by placing a light kiss against the very tip of Hongjoong’s cock, before delving in and leaving small kitten-licks all over the head. He had a feeling of what Hongjoong wanted from him, so he was going to enjoy his freedom to taste his hyung’s cock for as long as he could. Once he was satisfied with the way his saliva was coating the mushroom-like head of his hyung’s cock, San took his chances, and wrapped his lips around the head of the now-hardening cock, sucking lightly on it. He wrapped his right hand around the shaft of the cock, loving the way he could feel it harden under his small hands. Whilst sucking gently on the head, he would make sure to let his tongue travel from the bottom of the head and up to the slit, lapping up whatever little beats of precum would make its way out to him, and drink it up like milk. He absolutely loved the taste of his members cum.

“Now, now Kitten, aren’t you being a little too daring?” Hongjoong asked, as he scratched San behind one of his soft white ears, chuckling slightly at the purring like sound that erupted from San’s chest, “be a good little Kitten for hyung, and warm my cock for me, hm? You know it helps me think much better when I have a beautiful little kitten sitting between my thighs and keeping me warm, don’t you love?”

San only let out a moan as a response, not really feeling like saying too much, as that would require for him to pull his mouth of the delicious treat in front of him. Instead, he opted for just being good for once, and actually doing what his hyung said without trying his luck. He let his jaws relax and let himself sink further down on the cock. The weight of the other’s cock increased on his tongue as more and more made its way inside. It didn’t take long before he felt his hyung’s cock breach his throat. Breathing in through his nose, San forced himself to relax. The beginning was always the most difficult, but once Hongjoong was settled, San knew it would stop being as uncomfortable. He was, after all, trained well.

Hongjoong let out a sigh og contentment once he felt his entire member being engulfed in the tight and wet heat that was San’s throat. The young kitten looked absolutely divine below him. His lips were slightly swollen and glistening with spit – a bit of said saliva making its way down his chin. Hongjoong’s eyes traveled down along his younger boyfriend’s throat and loved the way he could practically see the outline of his cock bugling against San’s skinny throat.

No more needed to be said between them for now. Hongjoong and San trusted each other. San knew that even though Hongjoong had a firm hand planted on top of his head, Hongjoong would never hold him in place and make him take more than he was able to do comfortably. And Hongjoong knew that San knew his own limits. He was able to tell by himself when he would have to pull back, and only warm as much of Hongjoong’s cock as would be able to fit inside his mouth, without constricting his throat. It was a nice balance that they had found – one build on trust and compassion for one another. It made their sessions even better.

After a short period of time, Hongjoong did indeed feel San pull back a little, until Hongjoong’s cock only remained inside his mouth, and no longer stretching out his throat. The feeling of San’s warm little mouth against his member was enough to ground him within reality. Every once in a while, San would test his luck and begin sucking ever so gently on the cock, only to have his hair pulled lightly – a sign that, no, that was not what he was supposed to do. Not yet at least.

Once Hongjoong had gotten some work in on the track, finally feeling as though it was going the way he wanted it to, he looked down at the, now, very sleepy kitten. San had his dropped his head down, letting it rest on his hyung’s thighs, whilst still diligently keeping his cock safe and sound in his mouth. Cockwarming was always a surefire way to make San submit completely to someone. He always described it as making him feel floaty and pliant. Hongjoong gently pulled San’s head off of his cock and looked into the slightly droopy eyes of his adorable boyfriend. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the exhausted kitten. Sometimes it was easy to forget that, even though San was an adult where his human biology was concerned, he was, after all, still a kitten hybrid, and not a regular cat hybrid like Seonghwa. It made a difference, especially concerning the energy levels. Where regular cats like Seonghwa had a pretty stable amount of energy throughout the day, kittens like San and Wooyoung’s energy levels were more varying. One minute they could be practically jumping off the walls, and the next they would be lying cuddle up to each other and napping in whichever warm corner of the dorm they were able to get to the fastest. It was quite adorable.

Hongjoong lifted San back up into his lap and let the younger cuddle into his chest. “You did so well, Kitten,” he said, as he stroked the younger hybrids hair, making sure to scratch behind his ears as always. After all, he knew exactly what their precious baby loved.


	2. Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out a little later than i had hoped for, but i've been sick these past few days, so i just could get around to posting it - even though i was already finished. Sorry about that. I will try to upload a new chapter 1-2 times a week, so lets hope i actually manage that haha.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Days like this one were rare. None of them had had any schedules for the day, so all of them had been able to stay at home and get some much-needed relaxing time in – and for most, that meant sleep. They had had a rough couple of weeks, so being able to take just one day out of their busy schedules had been like a gift to the eight of them – even Hongjoong were staying home today, much to everyone’s surprise.

Seonghwa was sitting in the living room, enjoying the tiny bit of peace and quiet he could manage to obtain in a house with a total of eight hybrids in it. He loved all of his members, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes it was nice to let his poor ears get some rest. Speaking of his ears; they twitched lightly, as he heard the ever so familiar sound of socked feet stepping lightly over the floorboards. With the sound of the steps, it had to be one of his kittens coming out to join him. He barely managed to finish contemplating which kitten would pop into the living room any minute now, before San’s head poked out from behind the door. Seonghwa couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face when he took in the sight in front of him. San was wearing an oversized t-shirt, probably either Yunho or Mingi’s, and white thigh-high socks. He looked absolutely soft and adorable. His puffy white tail was wiggling ever so slightly behind him, as he looked at Seonghwa expectantly. Seonghwa nodded his head and motioned for his little kitten to come and join him on the couch – San was always so polite whenever he was in a mood like this.

“Hello little kitten,” Seonghwa said, with fondness practically oozing from his voice, as the little kitten settled into his lap, immediately letting his arms snake around Seonghwa’s neck, only to then burrow his head in the older cats’ chest.  
“Mmm,” was all San had to say, in a whiny sort of tone. After having known each other for so long, it wasn’t hard for Seonghwa to understand what his baby wanted.

“Go ahead, kitten, you’ve been so good recently. Doing as your hyungs says and helping them out. Been so well-behaved,” Seonghwa said, as he planted a couple of kisses along the top of San’s head.

San didn’t need any further encouragement before he did what he came to do. He grabbed onto the waistband of Seonghwa’s pajama pants and pulled them down – Seonghwa helping the process along by lifting his hips ever so slightly, allowing for his pants to be removed more easily. Once said had pulled them down around his midthigh, he grabbed onto Seonghwa’s soft member, at a slightly awkward angle, and began stroking it, trying to bring it to life. Seonghwa let out a soft sigh, enjoying the slightly rough stimulation the friction of San’s hand created with no lube. With any of the other members, Seonghwa would feel compelled to remind them of lube, just so they wouldn’t accidentally hurt themselves, but he knew his kitten well. San didn’t come in here for this, if he hadn’t prepared himself thoroughly.

  
San applied a tad bit more force to his strokes, holding the member tighter, and going a bit faster. Seonghwa could practically feel his blood rushing south second by second. Once San was satisfied with the amount of hardness, he had managed to bring the older cat’s member to, he let himself sink down onto it, slowly. Once the entire length was buried inside of his tight and warm hole, he leaned back into his previous position with his head leaned against Seonghwa’s shoulder, his arms loosely around the oldest, and closed his eyes.

Whenever San was having one of his emotional days, the feeling of being filled was very comforting to him. It helped him feel protected and safe, whenever his thought got the best of him. It had been slightly difficult for some of the other members to get used to, as San did not necessarily need to get fucked afterwards – sometimes I did want that afterwards. Most of the time, however, he just needed to be allowed to cockwarm one of his members. He had given up on cockwarming Yunho, as the dog-hybrid was way too easily excited, and had a difficult time keeping his hips steady. Hongjoong was better at keeping his hips still when San was cockwarming him with his mouth – afraid of accidentally hurting the kitten. So, his most frequent choice would be Seonghwa, as the older had more patience than most of the others. Wooyoung was literally impossible – never able to sit still as it made him feel too good.

“It’s one of those days, huh?” Hongjoong said, as he made it into the living room and was instantly greeted with the sight of San cockwarming Seonghwa and dosing off ever so slightly.  
“Yeah,” Seonghwa started, as he let one of his hands travel up into San’s hair, and patted his head ever so gently, rubbing his ears in between as well, “our baby-kitten needed a bit of grounding. Wanna keep me company?”  
“You know all you have to do is ask.”

“Mmm.”

With that, Hongjoong made his way over to the couch, and sat down beside Seonghwa. He leaned in, and pressed a loving kiss to the oldest cheek, before turning his head slightly and planted a kiss on the kitten’s forehead. Almost immediately after his lips made contact with the younger’s forehead, he felt the youngers fluffy tail wrap around his arm – not tightly enough to hurt, but tight enough for Hongjoong to know that he would not be going anywhere any time soon. At that was okay. They all loved days like this. It was relaxing for all of them.

As time passed, maybe half-an-hours’ time give or take, San was beginning to get restless. As much as he loved cockwarming his members, he often ended up getting bored and turned on when he was the one who had initiated it. There was something so much more thrilling about it whenever one of the members asked him to cockwarm them – like a game to see for how long he could be good. A game that always ended with him getting fucked if he had been good and spanked if he had misbehaved.

As he looked up through his eyelashes, it was made obvious to San that Seonghwa was indeed not paying attention to him. He was leaning his head against Hongjoong’s shoulder, a fond smile playing on his lips, as their leader was peppering his face with small kisses and licks – his hybrid-side shining through. It had taken some time for Seonghwa’s inner cat, and Hongjoong’s inner border collie to get used to each other, but after finding some common ground, the two had practically been inseparable. All eight of them were together, but their relationship had blossomed into something more serious before the rest of them had joined.

Getting slightly annoyed with the lack of attention he was receiving, the kitten-hybrid began to clench down on Seonghwa’s cock which was still buried inside of him. The older let out a strangled moan, as pleasure began building in his lower stomach.

“Pay attention to me,” San whined, as he continued to clench around Seonghwa, whilst grinding his hips downwards, creating some much-needed friction for the both of them.  
“Such a bad little kitten, teasing your hyung, are you?” Hongjoong said, as he grasped San’s tail in a tight grip, and tucked slightly on it – not enough to damage the fluffy tail, but enough to make it sting a bit.

San let out a pathetic meow as his tail was tugged. He did like it being tucked whenever he was being fucked properly, but not so much when it was for him being bad. He let out a hiss at the older, wanting him to know he was dissatisfied, only to be spanked right in the middle of his butt. Seonghwa’s large hand was big enough to be able to hit both cheeks in one go whenever the little kitten was misbehaving.

“Don’t hiss at your elders, you know that baby.”  
“But hyungie,” San whined, making his eyes look as innocent and teary as possible, “he pulled my tail, and it hurt.”  
“And why did he pull your tail, baby?” Seonghwa asked, as he thrust his hips up into the kitten in almost figure-eight like motions.  
“Mmm,” San whined, not wanting to answer. A habit of his whenever he knew that he deserved whatever punishment he was given – not that he would ever admit to it.

“I’ll tell you why,” Hongjoong said, as he tucked on the kitten’s tail one more time, earning a pitiful whine from the youngest of the three, “because, this little devil-kitten was teasing his hyung. Isn’t that right, you little devil?”

“Noooo,” San whined, fully committed to his role of the innocent victim.

“Such. A. Bad. Little. Kitten,” Hongjoong said, giving a tuck on his tail for every punctuation, the tucks getting strong for every word, “You know you aren’t supposed to lie baby.”

“But hyungie,” San continued to whine, as he began to move against Seonghwa’s thrusts, “you were both ignoring me. Hyung felt so good inside me, but he didn’t do anything, even though I wanted him too.”  
“You have to tell us if you want something, Sannie, with your words,” Seonghwa said, as he delivered a particularly hard thrust into the younger, “when you come to me to warm my cock, you are usually in a weird and emotional mood, and I don’t want to take advantage of you when you feel like that. You understand that, don’t you baby?”

“I know hyungie, I’m sorry. Will you p-please fuck me now? I feel so good, wanna come so bad, please.”  
“Come on, baby, give the kitten what he wants,” Hongjoong said, as he pulled San in for a kiss.

Seonghwa grabbed onto San’s hips with both hands and helped the younger move up and down on his cock, whilst he still thrust inside of him. Being inside San always felt amazing. The younger had a small body, and always felt almost obscenely tight, no matter how many times a day he was fucked. “Feels so good,” San mumbled into Hongjoong’s lips, as Seonghwa continuously hit his prostate.

  
“Come on baby, don’t let you hyung do all the work. Ride him, won’t you? Show off you pretty little body, you dressed so nicely for us after all,” Hongjoong said, referring to the thigh-highs and oversized t-shirt San was wearing, the shirt practically looking like a dress on him, reaching around his midthigh.

Hongjoong placed a hand on Seonghwa’s thigh, making the older stop moving. This was all San needed to start moving himself, lifting his hips up off of Seonghwa, only to slam down back onto his cock. He did so a couple of times, before setting a steady pace, bouncing away and enjoying the feeling of the hard member practically vibrating inside of him with pleasure. He knew his hyung wouldn’t last long, not with the way his cock was twitching.

“Hongjoong-hyung, w-will you please? Please, a f-finger, please?”

San had always enjoyed having a finger or two inside him along with a cock when he was getting closer to his orgasm. That little bit of extra stretch was enough to help him over the edge. The feeling of Hongjoong pushing two of his fingers in next to Seonghwa’s cock made San clench down hard and reach one of his hands down to his weeping cock. He did his best to keep up his pace as he began stroking himself, enjoying the sight of his hyung beneath him with a blissed-out expression on his face.

As Hongjoong delivered a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, San could feel himself coming. His cock was twitching even more in his hand, as the pearly white liquid shot out of it, and landed on his hyung’s stomach – he hadn’t even realized when Seonghwa had taken off his shirt. It must have been Hongjoong at some point. As San stilled on Seonghwa’s cock, Hongjoong continued to finger him through his orgasm, loving the little moans and whines leaving the youngers lips. Once he came down from his orgasm, he started moving again, wanting to bring his hyung to completion as well. It didn’t take long before he felt the older come inside of him and painting his walls white with the warm and sticky liquid. Pulling himself off of Seonghwa’s cock, he could feel the elder’s cum travelling out of him. It felt so hot.

“God that looks so hot,” Hongjoong said, as he began stroking himself to the sight in front of him. He was painfully hard and knew he would last long – partly from watching San and Seonghwa fuck, but also from the hand job Seonghwa had been giving him earlier on, when San was dosing off. It only took a couple of strokes before he came on San’s ass, his own cum mixing with Seonghwa’s as it made its way out of the kitten.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong made quick work of getting all their clothes back on properly, and wiping down the worst of the cum, before lying back down on the couch and cuddling the tired and sated kitten. They did, after all, love after-sex-cuddles almost as much as their precious kitten did.


	3. Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm finally back with the next chapter. The whole "1-2 times a week thing" really didn't work out for me haha. Whoops. At least I'm not sick anymore, so that's great. I've started my last internship now as well, and I have way more work than i assumed i would have - seeing as my friend, whom i'm interning with has done none of the work so far, and it's all been on me this entire week so... Great. Anyways, i hope that does change within the next five weeks of our internship. 
> 
> I have to admit i'm not really liking this chapter a whole lot, but i've been staring at it for a couple of days now, and i don't know exactly how i would want to change it, so i decided to just post it and hope that i'll like the coming chapters more hehe.. 
> 
> If anyone has actually read this far, and haven't just skipped my ranting (which i would totally understand lol), then i had been wondering whether people would want me to just kinda post the chapters as i finish them, or have a chapter every 1-2 weeks on a specific day? I don't know what people prefer, sooo.. yeah anyways, i hope you all enjoy and don't dislike the chapter as much as i did. <3

All throughout the day, Yunho had been feeling kind of off. They had had a pretty busy day, so he hadn’t had too much time to just sit and think about what he was feeling and why, but deep down, he did know. With all of them being hybrids came the inevitable mating seasons as well – and know, it was Yunho’s turn. Truth be told, most movies and books made it seem more feral than it really was – it wasn’t like hybrids couldn’t control themselves and needed to fuck or be fucked by anything with a pulse. They just got pretty horny and possessive.

In Yunho’s case, he got pretty desperate when his rut really hit. He still powered through his schedules like a good boy, but once they actually got home, he got to let loose. His personal favorite to spend his rut with was hands down San. The kitten would let him get as much out of his system as possible and was more likely to demand breaks in between. San would get whiny and loud when he was fucked for a prolonged amount of time, but he would get even more whiny and pouty if they went easy on him.

And that’s how they ended up like this; in their room, with San on his hands and knees on Yunho’s bed, and Yunho kneeling behind him, with three fingers inside of San, stretching the kitten. San’s tail would sway back and forth, grazing Yunho’s chin every now and then, trying to make Yunho grab it. San loved to have his tail grabbed and tugged on whenever he was getting fucked – the stinging feeling adding to his pleasure. Yunho, on the other hand, wanted to draw it out just a bit before grabbing the kitten’s tail. He knew San had a tendency to cum rather fast once his tail was being pulled and prostate stimulated simultaneously. When he was sure that San had been stretched enough, Yunho pulled out his fingers, and lined his cock up with San’s twitching hole.   
  
“Are you ready, kitten?” He would ask, before pressing inside of the kitten, not really waiting for an answer. He knew San was ready. He always was.

“You feel so good inside me, such a good puppy,” San mewled, once Yunho was all the way inside of him.

It didn’t take long for Yunho to start up a steady rhythm. He knew what he needed, and he knew San could take it. He kept thrusting against the kitten, enjoying the feeling of his cock disappearing inside the soft and hot insides of their precious kitten. San would usually prefer a faster and much harder pace, but with Yunho he knew it was best to start slow. He would be worked through multiple orgasms which usually took quite the toll out of him. Every time Yunho thrust his cock back inside of him, San would feel Yunho’s hands on his hips tightening gradually. He loved the feeling of his members being possessive over him. He was theirs after all, and they were his.

As Yunho could feel his first orgasm approaching, het let one hand travel up to San’s tail and grabbed onto it where it connected to his tail bone. The other hand he let snake down to hold around San’s middle – this way, he could grab the youngers cock with his hand, and stimulate his previously neglected member. For every thrust with his hips, Yunho would pump his hand up and down San’s shaft, as well as tug on his fluffy tail. San let out a yelp the first time Yunho tugged on his tail – the golden retriever hybrid putting in more strength than normally. For every tug on San’s tail, Yunho would gradually fuck harder and harder into him.

“You feel so good kitten, you’re gonna make me cum so soon,” Yunho almost whined, as he could feel an all too familiar tightening in his lower stomach.

“Please fill me up,” San meowed, before he clenched down hard on Yunho’s throbbing member, giving that last bit of stimulation needed before Yunho spilled inside of San, painting his insides with his seed.

“So good,” San said, praising Yunho as he emptied the first round inside the kitten. Whilst he was riding out his own orgasm, he made sure to jerk San off at a fast pace, bringing the kitten over the edge as well. San spilled inside Yunho’s hand and fought desperately to stay up right. His thighs were shaking as pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave.

San barely got any time to collect his thoughts before Yunho was practically plowing into him again. The pleasure was intense, as the other hybrid was hammering into him, hitting his prostate practically dead on every single time.

“Y-Yunho!” San screamed, as he felt himself collapse forward. The only thing that held his hips up was Yunho’s iron grip on his tail. His arms had collapsed completely, leaving him with his face in the sheets and no energy to get out of the position.   
“Such a good kitty, taking everything, I give you. Such as pretty kitty.”  
“Please Yunho, s-slow down oh my g-god.”

“Color?”  
“G-green, b-but-“

“No buts then,” Yunho said, as he once again sped up. He knew San could take it. Green meant he was fine. He was enjoying it. That was all Yunho needed to know, before he tugged harshly on the kittens tail one more time. The pleasure from getting fuck, having his cock jerked off and tail tugged all at once was too much for San. For the second time in an all too short time, San found himself spilling into Yunho’s hand. This time, his cock was twitching violently. It had an angry red color and was spent by this point. It felt so good it almost hurt.

  
San let out a shriek of Yunho’s name, as the older hybrid continued to fuck into him, never once letting go of his cock either. The pleasure was driving him insane. Yunho’s second orgasm was always harder to reach when compared to the first one. His second orgasm was also the last one he needed, which might have been why it was so hard to reach. Yunho delivered a particularly harsh thrust, hitting his prostate dead on once again, but this time, he stopped at that exact spot. He didn’t pull his cock back again but kept the pressure against San’s prostate. San all but screamed as yet another orgasm was forced out of him, his poor little cock spurting out the last bits of cum – almost nothing at this point. But Yunho didn’t let up. He stayed pressed up against the kitten, applying a bit more pressure every now and then.

“You feel so good baby, so tight for me. You like that don’t you? Like to be ours to use?”

“Y-yes! Yes Yunho, I l-love it so m-much!”  
“I knew you did. Come on Sannie, come for me one more time.”

With that, Yunho started thrusting into San again, his pace brutal and unforgiving. The harder he was fucking him, the more San felt as though his sanity was slipping away.

“Almost there,” Yunho said, as he leaned down and pressed kisses to San’s should blade, “Come for me baby,” this time he bit down on San’s shoulder, “Don’t you want to be a good little kitten? Don’t want to disappoint me, now do you? I’m almost there Sannie, want you to come with me.”  
  


And with that, San let out the, probably, most undignified sound. A mixture between a scream, a whine and a meow. He felt his entire body tensing up and shaking as a dry orgasm washed over his body. The feeling of his cock trying desperately to release more cum but being completely empty by now was a very intense feeling for San. As he felt Yunho spilling inside him for the second time, the felt his mind go blank.

Yunho was practically vibrating as he spilled inside of San for the second and final time. The feeling of his cock practically shaking inside the younger as he emptied himself, was a feeling he could never get enough of. Once he came down from his on high, he helped San down gently. San was completely gone at this point. Once he was sure the kitten was lying comfortably on his bed, Yunho got up and found some wet wipes and a sponge – cleaning up San before he himself took a hurried shower – nothing much, just to wash the worst off it off. He could wash his hair another time. When he got back into his room, he lifted San up, and brought him over to the other bed in the room – the clean one. He lied down with San and pulled the kitten against his chest.

“You okay, Sannie?”   
“Mmm,” Was the only response he got. But it was good enough. He knew his precious kitten was tired now. But he was okay, and that was all that mattered. He wasn’t even sure how many orgasms he got San through. That wasn’t important right now. For now, San needed to rest. Once he had slept, Yunho would get him something to drink and eat, as well as a bath. And by then, Yunho would be needing another round. One he knew San would be ready and eager to be a part of as well. It was always like that.


	4. Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm finally back again with the next chapter! Once again, I'm not really satisfied with this one either, but i really did want to get the work out there to anyone who was waiting for it. Even though i wasn't satisfied with the last chapter either, you amazing people seemed to enjoy it anyways, so i'm trying that one more time. Please enjoy! 💞

Yeosang loved his boyfriends. They were like a family to him. They were his family. So, it should come as no surprise that he is also highly protective of his family – at times, almost possessive. But with good reason. According to Yeosang himself at least. They were a group of eight hybrids, all in a polyamorous relationship. They are all beautiful, and to that also idols. It is only natural that others would look their way and try their luck. Or so others would say, whenever there had been another ‘incident’. Today, had been one of those days.

Yeosang had brought San out to eat lunch at a local café that day. He knew the younger of the two loved this specifik café very, very much. The workers were always so nice, and the old lady who owned it had a big soft spot for San. The kitten loved praise, and the old lady would always praise the young kitten, even scratching him behind his eat at times. The other members had been wary to begin with, but after some time, they learned that the old lady had a granddaughter who was also a kitten hybrid – a granddaughter who lived overseas so she rarely ever got to see her. This made them all relax, even Yeosang. So, the members would often bring one of the two kitten hybrids over to her café, as it always ended up being an enjoyable time; not only for the members and the kittens but also for the old lady.

With all of this in mind, Yeosang had no problem going outside for a moment to answer a phone call from their manager. The café had always been a safe spot, one that San loved dearly. The old lady was talking to San as she brought over their food when he left, so all seemed safe. Except, when he got back inside, it was no longer the old lady who stood besides San. Now, there were a tall man with too many muscles and tattoo’s for Yeosang’s liking, standing over San, practically leaning in over him. As Yeosang walked closer, he could hear more of their conversation;

“Come on baby doll, don’t be like that. Why don’t you and I head out, and then I can show you a real good time”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir. My boyfriend will be back in a moment and he-“

“Oh, don’t give me that, Sugar. I saw the guy with you before. That twig can’t give you the kind of pleasure I can,” the guy said, as he let the arm, he had so disgustingly placed on San’s back travel downwards towards his lower back.

“Please stop touching me, I don’t like it,” San whined, as he felt the other man caress the part of his lower back, where his tail connected to his body.

“Just come with me now.”

Just by the tone of his voice, Yeosang could hear the man getting more and more aggressive. The way he was talking to his boyfriend. The way he was touching his boyfriend. It was pissing Yeosang off beyond belief.

Needless to say, it had caused quite the scene when Yeosang went back to the table and put the man in his place. He didn’t go without a fight, one that thankfully didn’t become physical. But a verbal fight, nonetheless.

And that’s how San ended up like this; lying on his back on Yeosang’s bed, completely naked. His arms and legs spread out like a starfish and tied down. Tied down like this, San was only able to move his hips and his head. Yeosang was sitting between his legs and looking down at him with an all too smug expression. As shy and awkward Yeosang could be among people he didn’t know, it became an entirely different story once inside the bedroom.

“You’ve been such a bad boy, Kitten,” Yeosang said, as he grabbed San’s soft member, “letting that disgusting man touch you. You know better than that, Kitten.”

“I’m sorry,” San whined, the feeling of Yeosang pumping his member at a fast pace practically making him purr, “But I didn’t know how to make him go away.” The pout on his lips making him look absolutely adorable.  
“Who do you belong to, Kitten?”  
“You, Yeosangie, y-you and our members.”  
“Good boy.”

San could feel himself growing harder and harder, as more and more blood made its way down south. Pearls of precum was making its way out in small amounts, making Yeosang chuckle.  
“I’ve barely touched you baby, and you’re already this desperate?”  
“Sangie, please-“  
“You look so pretty, kitten. So pretty and desperate. You want to come?”

San nodded his head eagerly. Yeosang’s movements sped up, jerking him off much faster than before. San’s thighs were shaking, and his hips rutting up against Yeosang’s hand. He was so close, he just needed that little bit more. As he began to feel that familiar sensation of his lower stomach tightening up, Yeosang let him go. San let out a loud whine as the sensation went away. He had been so close to his release, and now it was ruined.  
  
“Sangie, please let me come, Sannie wants to come so bad, please.”  
Yeosang didn’t say anything. Instead, he took San’s cock back into his hand, and began pumping it once more. His cock was angry red and twitching in his hold, oh so ready to release everything that had been pent up. Every time San got closer to his orgasm, Yeosang would let go off him. San began crying after the third time. It felt so good, the pleasure was so intense it was practically hurting him. He wanted to come so bad, but Yeosang just wouldn’t let him. The meerkat hybrid had always been very protective of his family and his members, so it really was no wonder that San ended up in this position.

Yeosang held San’s cock with one hand and put the palm of his other hand over the head of his cock, swirling it around gently to begin with. The friction created from Yeosang’s palm constantly rubbing the head of his cock was practically making San go insane, the feeling of it almost too much for his small body. As Yeosang could feel San’s cock begin to twitch violently, he let go of it completely ones more. The younger cried out ones more, tears spilling down his cheeks. He looked absolutely beautiful like this.

  
“Please,” San whined, completely out of breath at this point.

“But you’ve been such a bad kitty, Mountain,” Yeosang said in a teasing voice, as he trailed his pointer finger up the shaft og San’s cock. Once he reached the head, he let his finger trail down into the slit, swirling it around just a bit, and in doing so picking up some of the precum from San’s weeping cock.

Letting go of his cock, Yeosang put his hands on San’s hips, and let his hands travel up his sides, caressing the soft skin. Once he came up his chest, he pinched his nipples in between his thumb and pointer finger. San let out a loud whine at the electricity-like feeling that shot throughout his body. Yeosang kept rolling his nipples in between his fingers, regulating the pressure of said pinches every now and then. It didn’t take long before Yeosang let go of San’s nipples with one of his hands and used said hand to grab onto the youngers hard and leaking cock ones more.

“Sangie~,” San screeched, as Yeosang ones again began to set a rapid pace with his hand movements. He kept the pressure of his fist around the head of San’s cock, knowing that that was his most sensitive spot of them all. San’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as the pleasure washed over him violently like a tsunami.  
“Sangie, Sangie please,” San continued to scream, his thighs twitching and toes curling, “I can’t hold it, please, please I’m going to come, I-“  
“Come for me Sannie,” Yeosang said, letting go of San’s other nipple, and trailed his fingers over San’s lips, the younger immediately opening his mouth to let them inside his mouth, “You’ve been such a good boy for me baby, such a good little boy.”

San sucked Yeosang’s fingers into his mouth eagerly. He loved having something in his mouth. He swirled his tongue gently around the two digits in his mouth and pursed his lips to create more pressure. He always treated whatever came into his mouth exactly like he would treat a cock. The slightly salty taste on Yeosang’s fingers almost made him moan, as he knew it was his own precum he could taste. To San that was kinda hot.

It didn’t take long before his orgasm finally washed over San’s body, cum splashing over both his stomach and chest, and back arching off of the bed. Yeosang kept jerking him off throughout his orgasm, letting the younger of the two enjoy his orgasm thoroughly. Ones San lied back down and relaxed his body, Yeosang let go of his cock, before leaning down and kissing the younger on his lips.

“Beautiful kitty,” Yeosang said, as he reached over the bedside table and picked up a couple of tissues to clean up the mess they had made, “Our beautiful and sweet little kitten.”

“Sangie,” San whined, his pout ever-present on his lips, “that was so mean.”

“But you liked it, didn’t you kitten? You love getting teased and riled up.”  
“That’s… Sangie, that’s beside the point.”

“You’re so cute, San-ah.”  
“I know.”  
  


No more was said between the two, as Yeosang lied down beside the young kitten, holding him tightly in his arms, and kissing him gently on the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> I've decided to take prompts again, so by any means, if you have a ship in mind, a specific storyline, a kink or just the general outline of an idea you would want for me to try and create, then please, don't hesitate to send it. Either here in the comments, through cc or my DM's on Twitter - everything is okay. 💞
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez and various ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


	5. Mingi

San loved all of the members. He loved everything about them. But if he had to go into detail and mention something specific he loved about one of them, then the first thing that would come to mind would be Mingi and his long tongue. Being a giraffe hybrid, Mingi wasn’t only blessed with great height and build, but also with a great, long tongue. A giraffe’s tongue is said to usually be around 50cm. Mingi hadn’t exactly measured his tongue before, but he knew it definitely wasn’t anywhere near that. Still, it was pretty long, especially when compared to the other members tongue.

So, whenever San was spending quality time with Mingi, his favorite thing to do, would be to be eaten out be the other hybrid. The younger of the two had been very cautious in the beginning, after Hongjoong had made an, according to Seonghwa, idiotic comment about how he needed to be careful with that long tongue of his, as it would be pretty bad if he ended up messing with someone’s intestines. This comment had earned Hongjoong a slap to the back of his head by Seonghwa, and a scolding about how he shouldn’t go around scaring Mingi like that, as the giraffe hybrid had been horrified at the prospect of accidentally licking someone’s intestines.

Now, however, Mingi was anything but cautious. Having learned that even though his tongue was long, it wasn’t actually quite that long – thanks to Seonghwa’s anatomy lessons, he was now able to go in with much more vigor and really just go for it. Much like now. San was lying on the floor in the practice room, his face pressed down into the floor, and his ass high up in the air. His pants and underwear had been pulled down to his knees, and his shirt as far up as it would go, giving Mingi a truly beautiful view. Mingi himself was kneeling behind San, his large hands placed on each of San’s butt-cheeks and spreading said cheeks out as far as they would go. San’s hole was small and pink. Mingi thought it looked adorable like this; exposed and twitching from the slightly cool air in the practice room. Mingi licked his lips before blowing some cold air directly onto San’s hole, making the older shiver in the process. He could see how the muscle tightened up at the meeting with the cold air. He knew exactly how that felt when his cock was inside. The kitten hybrid would often tighten up whenever he was fucked, especially when someone was playing with his tail.

“What do we say, Kitten?” Mingi asked, his voice deep with arousal as he readied himself. He was barely holding himself together, as he loved to taste the sweetness that was their precious kitten. He loved eating San out. Out of the groups two kitten hybrids, San was by far the more domestic and docile of the two. Wooyoung was a brat. He knew what he wanted, when he wanted it and there was no stopping him. He was the definition of a man on a mission when it came to sex. San also always got what he wanted – but in a different way. Where Wooyoung would get loud and demanding, San would pout and whine. The difference between the two was, at times, astounding.

“Please, Mingi-yah,” San breathed, the anticipation practically killing him at this point, “Please eat me out. I’ve been a good boy all day. I want your tongue so bad, Mingi-yah, please.”

“Mm, you have been a pretty good boy today,” Mingi answered, as he leaned down and pressed a quick and chased kiss onto the tiny pink hole, “Our kitten is always so well-behaved, aren’t you baby?”

“Always,” San practically purred, his tail swishing from side to side, almost tickling Mingi in the process.

Whenever San was feeling really good, he would often times have a hard time controlling his tail – this was also the case whenever he was anticipating something to come. It didn’t really matter whether it was sex related, work related or simply just a new movie he had wanted to watch. The tail practically lived its own life once San anticipated something.

Mingi leaned down, and licked a broad stripe directly over San’s hole, causing the older of the two to let out a high-pitched moan. Mingi didn’t let up and continued to lick broad stripes over his hole, again and again and again. As he pulled back, he admired his own work. San’s hole was now glistening wet with Mingi’s saliva, and trembling from the pleasure he had inflicted on him. It was beautiful. Leaning back in once more, Mingi placed a sloppy and wet kiss on San’s entrance, before poking the tip of his tongue inside.

San absolutely loved the feeling of a hot and wet tongue poking inside of him. It felt completely different from a finger and a cock. He didn’t really know how to describe it; he just knew that it was one of his favorite feelings in the world. As San let out a low and appreciative moan, Mingi couldn’t help but smile against the others ass, as he dug his tongue further inside of the other. He let his tongue explore the others inner walls, enjoying the way San would constantly tighten up around him whenever he hit something inside of him that felt good.

  
“Mingi,” San whined, as he younger finally managed to press his tongue up against the others prostate, “Feels so good. You’re doing so good, Sannie loves you so, so m-much oh god.”

Mingi couldn’t help but whine as the older praised him. He loved being told how good he was, and especially how good he was being for the others. Sure, Mingi loved receiving pleasure and all, but there was just something extra special about being the one dealing out the pleasure; watching as the person you loved was moan and whimpering from what you were doing. Their thighs shaking and toes curling. It was one of his favorite things in the world.

Letting one of San’s butt-cheeks go, Mingi pressed one of his fingers inside the other, feeling around and poking where his tongue couldn’t reach. San let out a somewhat low moan, almost like a sigh of content as he felt that tiny bit more stretch that followed the insertion of Mingi’s pointer finger. It didn’t take long before the younger added one more finger, then another. As he pumped the three digits inside the older, he would let his tongue trail around the puffy rim of San’s hole and occasionally poking the tip inside – just a little bit. San’s breathing was becoming erratic. The pleasure building up inside of him almost too much. The combined feeling of having Mingi’s long and slick fingers inside of him, as well as his hot and wet tongue leaving wet trails around his rim was almost overwhelming. 

  
“Doing so good Mingi-yah,” San whined, as he tightened up around his digits, “I’m getting so close. So good for me Mingi-yah, please, please just a l-little bit more.”

“Come for me Sannie-yah,” Mingi said in a breathy tone, before diving back down to lick around the rim once more.

Mingi pulled back once more. This time, he sat up completely, and used the arm which had previously been used to spread San’s butt-cheeks apart to snake around San’s middle. Once Mingi was satisfied with his hold on the older, he began setting a fast and rough pace with his fingers inside the older. San let out a loud scream as his prostate was being stimulated harder and faster than before. His sensitive walls were practically shaking from the constant pressure of Mingi’s fingers stretching them over and over again. San could feel his legs shaking and toes curling. It felt amazing. If it wasn’t for Mingi’s strong arm supporting him around his middle, he might have fallen over and faceplanted into the floor.

“Come for me Kitten,” Mingi said, as he once again sped the movements of his fingers up.

“Please, please, please!” San screeched, as he felt his stomach tighten. He clenched down on Mingi’s fingers as he came; painting the floor beneath him with his pearly-white cum. Mingi fingered San through his orgasm and slowed down the pace once San was slowly coming down from his high. Pulling his fingers out of the older, Mingi once again leaned down, spread San’s cheeks apart, and began once again eating him out with renewed vigor. San screamed as pleasure was once again washing over him like a tsunami. It was almost too much, the pleasure all-consuming as Mingi’s warm tongue was once again digging around inside him. As Mingi’s tongue continued its work inside of San, San’s screams only increased in strength. The feeling of being overstimulated was one San loved – to an extent, and Mingi was practically an expert in knowing just when to stop. Just as San was on the verge of crying, when the world was begging to blur around him; that was when Mingi had to stop. He could hear it in San’s voice. Once his screams went from high pitched and pleasure, and more towards a whimpering sound, that was when Mingi had to stop. And stop he did.

He pulled back from San’s ass and helped the older up into his lap. San immediately snuggled up into Mingi’s chest, his tail wrapping around Mingi’s arm in a protective manner.   
“You did so good, Kitten,” Mingi whispered, as he leaned down slightly, and placed a kiss on San’s forehead.   
“Mingi-yah did good too,” San mumbled against the others chest, “Felt so good. Sannie felt so good. Thank you Mingi-yah.”

Mingi’s chest was swelling with pride. He loved being told how good he was. He looked down at the kitten-hybrid with a soft smile. The older had already fallen asleep. Not much else could be expected, as he had made the other come without ever touching his aching cock. Something that always knocked San out completely. Mingi began re-dressing San, before he carried him out of the practice room. It would be some time before he woke up again. He needed his nap. He deserved it. So, it was Mingi’s responsibility to get their precious kitten back home safely and tug him into bed. Once they came back, Seonghwa was with them instantly, the older cat-hybrid needing to make sure the kitten was tugged in just right. Mingi couldn’t help but chuckle at the elder’s antics. He loved them. All of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> I've decided to take prompts again, so by any means, if you have a ship in mind, a specific storyline, a kink or just the general outline of an idea you would want for me to try and create, then please, don't hesitate to send it. Either here in the comments, through cc or my DM's on Twitter - everything is okay. 💞
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez and various ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


	6. Wooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to write it for some time now, but no matter what i did i was just never really satisfied with it? But yeah anyways, i ended up just kind of sticking with this version, and posting it. I might not really like this chapter either, but i still felt bad for not updating this for some time, especially when a lot of my comments on here has been people expressing their excitement for this chapter. 🥺 So to those who have been waiting for this one, i hope you'll enjoy it 💞

As much as San loved spending time with the other members, either sexually or platonically, pretty much nothing could beat the time he got to spend with the groups other kitten hybrid – Wooyoung. The two of them were very like-minded. As much as the others adored seeing the two kittens play together, one person in particular, Hongjoong, knew that whenever the two kittens spend time together, chances were that he would end up with a headache. Again. Seonghwa, on the other hand, was more lenient on the two kittens. It might have been his instincts, as he was a regular cat-hybrid, and often saw himself as a platonic parent-figure for the two kittens, in the sense that, he felt protective over the two, wanting to be there for them, and make sure that they were okay, and didn’t want for nothing. Their relationship in general, however, was far from that of a real parent. It was somewhat conflicting for Seonghwa in the beginning, but with time he had accepted his instincts and feelings clashing at times.

The two kitten hybrids were the only ones currently at home in their dorms. The others had gone out to eat and spend some time out together to further strengthen their bonds. San and Wooyoung had decided to stay at home and order in. The two had been very active throughout the day, burning off way too much energy, leaving them completely drained. This, however, could also cause a bit of trouble for the two kittens. Whenever they had spent a day being active, they would often feel needy during nighttime, which, normally wouldn’t be a problem, as they had six other members in their group, more than willing to give them what they needed. But now, tonight, they were the only two left.

“Sannie,” Wooyoung whined, as he planted himself on the others lap, “Help me~” his voice getting progressively whinier and more drawn out, for each word leaving his mouth.

“Noooo~,” San replied, as he buckled his hips up into Wooyoung’s, a high-pitched moan escaping his lips at the friction created between them, “You help me!”

It would always be like that. Both of them wanting to be helped, and neither of them really wanting to lift a finger. According to Jongho, this had been the only possible outcome with how much the other members liked to spoil the two. All they had to do was ask, and someone would give it to them on a silver platter – except Jongho. Jongho had a tiny, tiny bit more backbone than the rest – they would have to ask at least twice.

Wooyoung bit his lip, as he looked down on San. The other had his head thrown back against the pillows on the couch, his lips slightly swollen from the previous night, and eyes glazed over, somewhat in a daze. He loved that look on San. Taking matters into his own hands, Wooyoung began grinding down on San, letting their naked bodies slide against one another. He leaned down and connected their lips in a sloppy and somewhat messy kiss. Their tongues were dancing together, sliding against one another, as San buckled up against Wooyoung. An involuntary action, his body simply just responding to the friction being created between the two of them. As their cocks began to harden, Wooyoung sped up the pace. He was getting desperate. The combination of their messy kissing, and the friction and pleasure created between them was quickly becoming overwhelming. As Wooyoung pulled back from the kiss, a string of spit was still connecting them, making San chuckle. That always happened when they got a bit too excited.

“I have an idea,” San said, as he placed his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulders, ever so gently pushing the other slightly backwards – far enough that he was able to get out from underneath him.

“Where are you going?”  
“Just hold on! I’ll be right back!”

“Sannie!” Wooyoung shouted, as he fell back against the couch pillows, his arms crossed over his chest and lips set in a petulant pout. He did not enjoy being ditched like that. Not at all.

It didn’t take long before San came back into the living room, with both hands behind his back. Wooyoung lifted an eyebrow, looking expectantly at the other. He did, however, not get up from his current position, even though his tail was getting somewhat squished between himself and the couch.

  
“Tada,” San said proudly, as he showed the content of both his hands. In one hand, he had a bottle of lube – convenient, Wooyoung noted, as that was definitely where he saw their night going, and in the other he had- oh. Yes, was all Wooyoung could think, as his eyes landed on one of their most recent purchases. A double-ended dildo. Perfect for the two of them. It was pastel blue, and pretty long – not obnoxiously long, but decently. The girth was definitely above average, as they both loved to be stuffed full.   
“Sannie, you’re a genius,” Wooyoung exclaimed in a breathy tone, as he got up from his place on the couch. They sat down together, on the living room floor, placing the lube and the dildo between them. Grabbing the lube, Wooyoung squeezed out a generous amount on his fingers, as well as on San’s.

  
San spread the lube out around his fingers, before he lifted himself up slightly, letting his finger trace around his rim, only to sink the first digit inside himself. As he felt himself open up around his finger, San made sure to look directly at Wooyoung. The younger of the two doing the same thing. Wooyoung had sunk two fingers in already, enjoying the stretch and slight burning-like feeling that two fingers would give his unprepared hole. As San worked his second finger inside, his tail stood up stiff, as tingles spread throughout his body. He loved being opened up, even if he had to do it himself. Whimpering moans and whiny noises were filling the air inside the living room, as the two of them continued to work their fingers inside of themselves, opening them up for what was to come.

Being somewhat impatient, it didn’t take long before Wooyoung had deemed the both of them sufficiently stretched. He grabbed onto the dildo and applied an even more generous amount of lube on the toy, before motioning for San to get on all fours. The other listened obediently and got on all fours immediately. Wooyoung placed the now slippery object against San’s hole, giving the other a second to prepare himself before he began to push it inside. Unsurprisingly, it went in without any trouble. Wooyoung let out a strangled moan at the sight. He had always loved the way San’s tiny pink hole would stretch open around literally anything and everything that tried to breach his walls. Wooyoung petted San’s tail gently for a second, before he too got on all fours right behind San, their behinds practically touching. He reached back, and grabbed onto the dildo, guiding it inside himself as well. Normally, Wooyoung preferred the real deal over a toy any day, but there was something absolutely mind-blowingly sexy about literally sharing a dildo with San. The thought of the toy being inside the both of them at once was doing things to him. Wooyoung let out a moan as he clenched down on the dildo, the feeling of the rubbery object pressed against his walls driving him insane. Before he had time to think, San began buckling backwards, fucking himself on the dildo, whilst also fucking the dildo back into Wooyoung. Wooyoung didn’t need any further encouragement, before he too began fucking himself back against the dildo. The feeling of their cheeks pressing against each other every now and then, whilst the dildo between them dug further and further into them was one of San’s new favorite feelings. Knowing, that every time the dildo was sliding out of him, it would slide right back inside Wooyoung – just like whenever it would slide back into himself, it would have just been right inside the other kitten hybrid. The push and pull factor of the rubbery object sliding against the walls and tugging a tiny bit at their rims was amazing on its own but knowing that they got to share the experience with the other made it even more amazing.

  
“Feels so good,” San moaned, as he grabbed onto his own cock with one hand, whilst trying to maintain balance with the other, “Wooyoungie~ I feel so good. Faster, please!”  
“Sannie- ah! N-need more, please!”

“Just l-like that- oh fuck, faster, f-faster!”

“There!”

Desperate shouts and whimpers for the other to go faster, to go harder, was filling the air, as they both neared their climaxes. Wooyoung had also grabbed onto his own cock, jerking it off at a fast pace, desperate to cum. He could feel his orgasm building up inside of him. It was right there, just out of reach. He could practically taste it on the tip of his tongue. San pushed his hips backwards on more time, this time harder than before, finally pressing the dildo directly against Wooyoung’s prostate. Wooyoung let out a high-pitched scream as his orgasm finally washed over him like a tsunami, effectively cumming all over his own had and the floor beneath him. As he came down from his orgasm, Wooyoung crawled forward, letting the dildo slip out of his body, and collapsed on the floor. His body had become too sensitive to deal with any further stimulation from San’s desperate attempt to reach his climax too.

“Come over here, Sannie,” Wooyoung breathed, as he managed to turn around and lie on his back. San crawled over to him, the dildo slipping out of him in the process, making the kitten whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness.   
“Close- I was so close, please, p-please Wooyoungie,” San babbled, his eyes feeling to the brim with desperate tears.

“Sit on my face,” Wooyoung said, his hands grabbing onto San’s wrists, before he pulled the other up onto him.

  
San didn’t say anything, as he was pulled up on top of the other. His thighs were placed on either side of Wooyoung’s face, and his hands on the other’s chest to find his balance. He sunk down lower, lower enough so that Wooyoung’s tongue could reach him. His breathing hitched as he felt the other’s tongue circling his rim. Both of Wooyoung’s hands were placed on his cheeks, pulling them apart to give him better access to the pink and slightly abused hole hidden away between them. Before San had any time to try and ground himself, Wooyoung tongue pressed inside of him, his rim already relaxed from the dildo. The feeling of a warm tongue inside him, licking away at his sore walls was amazing. Wooyoung definitely had a talent. His tongue was soon joined by a finger.

  
“Please, please Wooyoungie, it’s- it’s not enough! I n-need more! Please, please!” San was practically crying at this point, his body feeling overwhelmed at yet at the same time also completely empty, like he wasn’t even close to getting what he wanted. San got up and away from Wooyoung’s tongue, sitting himself down beside the other. He spread his legs, and plunged two fingers back inside himself, desperately trying to get off. Wooyoung stopped him, and pulled his fingers out, making San whine in the process. Before San could protest any further from the other intervening, Wooyoung had grabbed the discarded dildo, once again pressing it inside San. He moved the object at a fast pace, fucking San with it like he knew he liked. As he fucked the other with the dildo, he once again leaned in and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss. He knew the other was close. San got desperate when he was close, and the way he was currently moving his hips against the dildo, desperate for Wooyoung to pick up the pace, was a tell-tale sign.

It didn’t take long before San came, his voice caught in his throat as his body shook with the amount of pleasure assaulting him all at once. The combination of the dildo pressing against his prostate, Wooyoung’s hand jerking him of as well as Wooyoung’s lips against his own made him see stars. San collapsed back against the floor, his breathing heavy and body feeling even heavier. He could barely process any words at this point, so instead he pulled Wooyoung down with him, cuddling up against him. The other let out a chuckle as he knew exactly what San’s was trying to say.

“I love you too, Sannie~” he said, before placing a kiss on the others temple. San was out like a light immediately after that. Wooyoung too could feel how tired his body was. As he slowly drifted off to dreamland, he couldn’t help but think how much trouble they would be in, when the others came home to a messy living room with dried cum and lube on the floor. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez, other kpop groups and various ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated - yes i just love praise and validation can you blame me haha
> 
> If you want, you can come and follow me on twitter - my dm's and cc is always open, and i love getting to know more people, so please, by all means come say hi, i don't bite 🥺
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


End file.
